GUNDam Gears
|designer= |type=High-End Mobile Gear Unit |model=Mobile Weapon |created= |discharge= |function= |power source=Ultracompact Nuclear Fission Reactor |power output= |control system=GUNSYSN Operating System |affiliation= |universe=Orbital Era |storyline= |firstappearance=Blue Monster |finalappearance= }} The GUNDam Gear (short for Guardian Dam Gear), or simply referred to as Gundam, is a line of state-of-the-art Mobile Gears designed and developed to be superior machinery compared to even the latest gears made by other government bodies and those to come. They are the main product of GUNSYS Network and make up a large number of their mobile gear forces. They are denoted by their model number as GG. The entire line is featured in Mobile Gear Gundam Blues. Description & Characteristics The Gundam Gears are meant to be a series of 256 individual units which operate across vast sectors of the Orbital Boundaries preventing conflict between the four governmental parties of Asterisk Ring, United Earth, Colony Union, and Jupiter Front. To accomplish this goal, the Gundam have gone through centuries of development, somewhat removed from the outside world and progression of Mobile Gear technology, in order to produce an end product that would be stronger, faster, more durable, multi-purposed, and overall superior to any mobile gear that would be produced even decades after initial roll out. A Gundam is defined by their inner mechanics, which utilize several technologies and build techniques to accomplish multiple goals without sacrificing any range of movement, durability, or mobility. Firstly, the joints are connected together via magnetically-charged plates which puts the connective part into a floating position that can still be solidly and securely locked into place without the risk of wearing down over time. Secondly, the main body is built with a movable frame array which dramatically increases the Gundam's overall range of movement, allowing for a whole new level of mobility. Thirdly, its main power source, a Nuclear fission reactor, is immensely reduced in scale, instead using another array layout to generate more power than even a standard power plant is capable of outputting, which allows the Gundam access to a wide assortment of high-powered weaponry and equipment that most other mobile gears couldn't even handle. Finally, a Gundam is defined by its armor class, using an advanced self-cooling titanium alloy which is placed into several thin breakaway layers into the desired shape of the armor components. As part of GUNSYS, the Gundams have its Operating System within its CPU, coordinating efforts across the Orbital Boundaries as effectively as possible. Being connected to the OS gives the Gundam access to the Analyzer System, a reactive system which observes and analyzes visual data taken by the Gundam and translates that information into statistics that can be used in aiding the Gundam's pilot. In order to visually make the Gundam stand out, many humanoid features are given, such as the more human-like body compared to the more "accidental human" designs of other mobile gears. Most prominent is the head unit, which displays a pair of eyes and a mouthpiece which features what seems to be monstrous teeth, along with a V-fin antenna and a pair of horns pointed diagonally towards the front. Adding to that visual signifier, the mouthpiece of the Gundam can actually open up to reveal a hidden Laser-light lens which is powerful enough to incapacitate any mobile gear or equipment simply through a single flash. While they can function as standalone units, the Gundams are usually paired with seven Gundam-lite units—mobile gears built and processed like the Gundams, but are of a lower build quality for the sake of mass production. Usually these are the Gundam-lite Gunpillar, but they may also be another kind depending on region. GUNSYS's intention with the Gundam Gears is to have 256 active gears across the Orbital Boundaries, however a massive majority of them are mass production Gundams based on the Blues, Reds, and Greens. These mass produced Gundams stand between being Pure Gundams like their parent units and being Gundam-lites, putting them a slightly lower level and thus capable of being outperformed. The main idea is that, over time, these units would be phased out for future unique Gundams designed for the particular regions they're meant to be stationed in. Gundams like GG-ASPP004 Gundam Yellows are part of future generations that would use both the same equipment as their previous generation while also pioneering new technologies and weapons. Components & Features *'Fluid Movement Design & Frame Array' ::The central core of a Gundam is a modular sitting cylindrical section which is the base of the chest unit. Parts like the sides of the core which make up the sides of the chest unit are made independently movable via a magnetic floating rotary device, with the intent of giving the unit human-like reach and articulation. The rest of the inner frame, and the outer armor that is placed over, operates in the same manner, attaching via magnetic floats. In order to retain strength in the joints so that the parts can't be easily detached, the Floating Joint System regulates magnetic pressure on the parts so that movement can remain fluid while being otherwise rigid. ::Because of the modular nature of the parts, and how the parts are connected, repairs being made to a Gundam can be done more quickly than that of a typical mobile gear. The unit can also independently purge components of the armor and inner frame off of its body without worry, in the event of needing to eject the part from the mobile gear. *'Ultracompact Nuclear Fission Reactor' ::In order to power most of the arsenal a Gundam would have access to, it needs a high output power plant. A miniaturized nuclear reactor is needed for the sake of maintaining the lean build and light weight. Using an extension of the Floating Joint System to create a small electromagnetic barrier around the catalyst unit, the overall power plant can be significantly reduced in size while still retaining the same output. ::The power plant installed on a Gundam is actually an array of several miniaturized reactors generating a stacked output of power exceeding 8,000~ kW (can reach heights of 20,000~ kW depending on how many smaller reactors are part of the array system). The unit can also conserve more energy generated from the self-sustained fission reaction. Because of the containment field wrapped around the reactors, the radioactive emissions produced don't spread beyond reactors themselves. ::The reactor array is placed around the back of the chest unit and, because of the modular nature of the Gundam's build, can be pulled out as a block component for maintenance purposes. *'GUNPylons' ::The Gundam line was the first to be equipped with GUNPylons, an exchangeable weapon system meant to thoroughly test and use in combat a series of sixteen experimental-type equipment. Two shoulder mount devices, found attached to the Gundam's thruster backpack and set to hover over the Gundam's lightly armored shoulders, are used to slot in the Pylons onto the unit's main body (Gundam-lite types only have a single right shoulder mount plugged into the main body rather than the backpack). *'2m Laser Lens' ::The Gundams are equipped with a single laser lens which takes up a 2 meter diameter. While all of the Gundam's optical sensors are capable of sending and receiving laser-light communications, its singular large lens is capable of an extremely high amount of information with enough power to travel across distances longer than any mobile gear to date. Acting mainly as a long range communication device within the GUNSYSN OS, its secondary purpose is remotely controlling objects with laser lens. All except complex systems, such as that of a mobile gear, can be easily taken over when exposed to the Gundam's laser light. For complex systems, the attempt will temporarily lock up whatever processes that system is running in order to combat the sudden burst of code coming from the Gundam's light, resulting in a momentary seizing effect on objects like mobile gears or ships. For effect, the laser lens is placed in the Gundam's head, underneath a stylized opening faceplate unit made to resemble a demon's exposed teeth. *'GUNSYS Network Operating System' **'Analyzer System' *'Adaptive Reaction System' List of Gundam Gears :Proto-Generation *Denoted as EXT (Experimental Type) to differentiate it from the rest of the production series. **GG-EXT000 Gundam Weiss :Generation 1 *Denoted as part of ASPP (Analyzer System Peace Preservation) series. Unique full production Gundam Gears would go by this designation regardless of Generation. **GG-ASPP001 Gundam Blues **GG-ASPP002 Gundam Reds **GG-ASPP003 Gundam Greens :Mass Produced Gundam-lite Gears *Denoted as part of AU (Assist Unit) series. All Gundam-lite Gears would go by this designation. **GG-EXTAU01 Gunproto ***GG-AU19 Gunpillar ***GG-AU20 Guncolumn ***GG-AU21 Gunrow ***GG-AU22 Gundykes ***GG-AU23 Gunwall :Mass Production Gundams *Denoted as part of ASMU (Analyzer System Mass-production Unit) series. **GG-ASMU101 Gundam Ceruleans **GG-ASMU102 Gundam Bricks **GG-ASMU103 Gundam Diamonds :Generation 2 *GG-ASPP004 Gundam Yellows *GG-ASPP005 Gundam Magentas *GG-ASPP006 Gundam Cyans *GG-ASPP007 Gundam Oranges History Trivia